Bipper Conflict
by Sammy8D257
Summary: A strange little one-shot that I created for practice. Takes place after the episode "Not What He Seems", but I wrote this before "A Tale of Two Stans" came out. So forgive my mistakes with the Stans' names. "Not one move kid," Stanley snarled out. Dipper froze in his tracks at the sight of the gun. "You have Cipher on your shoulder."


**Good lordy-lu**

**How long has it been since I wrote a fan-fic**

**2 YEARS!? OH GWOD**

**I'm so sorry for this crappy one-shot**

**I'm so rusty it's not even funny**

**Gaaaaaah**

***sighs*  
Anyway**

**I don't own any characters in this story. Everything belongs to the creator of Gravity Falls, Alex Hirsch and Gravity Falls**

* * *

"Stanley"

A voice sliced through the air. The Pines family stared in shock at a man resembling Stanford stood before them.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Stanley's face before his brother enveloped him in a hug.

Off to the sides, stood Dipper and Mabel Pines. Mabel glanced hesitantly at her twin. He stood shell-shocked. It was a wonder that he didn't faint like Soos did. His eyes widened as their Grunkle's words set into his mind.

"The… the author?" he whispered out. With a hesitant step, he pulled out the 3rd journal from his vest. He slowly walked towards the older set of twins. They were engaged in a fast conversation.

"Stanford, I'm glad that you got me out but do you realize what you've done? The apoco-" Stanley stopped mid-sentence. He face scrunched in anger. Pushing Stanford behind him, he grabbed the gun off his back and pointed it straight at Dipper's head.

"Not one move kid," Stanley snarled out. Dipper froze in his tracks at the sight of the gun. "You have Cipher on your shoulder."

Mabel gasped. 'Why was this guy pointing a gun at Dipper?'

Stanford stared at his brother in horror.

"Stanley! What are you doing?!" He shouted as he pushed the gun away from Dipper.

Stanley Pines shrugged him off and re-aimed the weapon.

"He's minds been invaded, Ford. He has to go,"

Stanley gestured to Dipper. His head was bowed down and he was slightly shaking. Stanford guessed it was from fear. That was far from the truth.

Dipper gave a twitch and the 3rd journal dropped to the floor. A wide grin stretched across his face. A high pitched laugh echoed off the walls and Dipper looked up to stare at the Stans.

"It's nice to see you too Stans! How do you like my new puppet!" Dipper did a little dance before he tripped and landed in front of Mabel. She stared down at her demon possessed twin in horror.

"Being Pine-Tree is fun!" Bill-Dipper, Bipper exclaimed. He slowly reached up to grab at Mabel's leg. She yelped and ran too hid behind her Grunkle.

Bipper slowly got to his feet and looked at the Pines. "What's the matter? Scared?!"

"STANLEY NO!"

_BOOM_

A smoldering hole lay near inches from where Bipper stood.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Stanley yelled back at Stan. "He needs to be destroyed!"

"_AhaHaHAHAhaHahahahA!"_

Bipper burst out laughing. He gripped his sides in pain as the Pines took a step back. "I… I know you want to destroy me and all, but is it worth killing your grandson for it?!"

Stanley nearly dropped his weapon.

"Grand… grandson?" he whispered out. "But that's impossible! I haven't been gone for that long!"

Stanley frantically looked at Stanford. Stan couldn't meet his eyes.

"How long?"

"Stanley, I…"

"HOW LONG?"

Stanford sighed. "30 years,"

30 years.

Stanley's gun had long been forgotten and had dropped to the floor. The realization that he had spent 30 years in the portal slowly sunk in. 30 years away from his kids. And in that time his son had grown up and married and had kids of his own.

His eyes darted to where Mabel was hiding behind Stanford. That was his granddaughter. And that meant that an evil dream demon had taken over his grandson.

Red filled his vision. Someone was going to pay. Reaching into his back pocket he produced a round pink sphere and quietly grabbed his gun off the floor.

Bipper stood impatiently for all the mush to end.

"Are you guys done yet?" he tapped his foot impatiently and pretended to look at a watch on his wrist. "I mean I got an apocalypse to start so I need to-!"

A pain bloomed in his stomach area. He smiled at the pain before he realized that he was trapped in a large pink bubble.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" Dipper pounded on the bubble's walls.

Stanley walked up to the bubble. "You can't break it Cipher. I created it just for you."

Bipper let out a cry of anger before turning around and focusing his eyes on an invisible force with him inside the bubble.

"Shut it Pine-Tree! Do you even realize that you're stuck with me here!?"

He paused then smiled once again. "That's a great idea!"

Bipper closed his eyes and Bill tried to escape out of Dipper's body in order to get out of the bubble. To his surprise, the pink walls stopped him.

Stanley watched from the outside. "Don't even try to escape into the mindscape. I made certain that you can't. And unfortunately, my grandson's spirit can escape either. I'm sorry for that."

Bipper snarled and turned to face the other way.

"No Pine-Tree. As long as I'm stuck in here, you can't have your body back!"

Stanley turned around and left the two arguing in the background. He looked at Stanford and Mabel. They stared at him before Mabel broke the silence.

"What now?"

* * *

***winces***

**I'm sorry**

**It's a crappy ending for a crappy one-shot**

**I half believe in the Dipper was being possessed theory**

**I believe that Dipper was influence by Bill **

**But I don't think that Dipper was actually possesed**

**Anyway, I really have no idea how this story came to be**

**Oh well...**

**I guess I'll see you guys later**

**~Sammy8D257**


End file.
